cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Baniss Bistray
I have fought many before... You are one of the weakest. ~Baniss taunting an enemy The beginning Baniss Bistray was a young boy living on the planet Tatooine with his mother and father, Thomas and Lilly Bistray, they lived out in the Dune Sea in their family farm. The farm dated back to the Old Republic where Mason Bistray had grown up and lived in it untill he became a Jedi and later Sith, then later a Gray Jedi. Baniss was an adventurous boy, going out into the Dune Sea with a camping set and a shovel looking for artifacts buried in the sand. One day he went out and made camp a few miles away from the homestead, but he was not alone as a man in dark robes appeared in front of his tent. This was a Sith. Ideas of a new life. When the man told Baniss his name, Noahreed he greeted the man and offered him some food, the man was only interested in talking to Baniss. He had offered to give Baniss a chance at being a Sith after being informed of his Force Sensitivity. Baniss had accepted the offer and went with Noahreed and after years of training, he had become a Sith later on. He had met new friends at the time like Sonic Starfire, Ethan Geustslasher, Vorn Rancorslice, and many more. Sith life. As he became older, Baniss Bistray had become more ruthless and aggressive as any Sith would. He destroyed villages, killed Jedi that stood in his way, he would be later known as one of the most dangerous enemies of the Jedi. Baniss had been informed of his Master Noahreed being turned to the light side of the Force. Baniss simply laughed and mocked his old Master for his weakness to his other dark friends. On a mission with his most trusted ally Ethan, he had found a woman named Zam Eclipse. After a bit of talking, Zam and Baniss had become friends and his later love interest. When he was going to visit Zam one day, he was ambushed by a band of Jedi led by his former master Noahreed. He could not defeat them all and was captured and later influenced by the light. Jedi Life Once Baniss had embraced the light side after being captured, he was sent to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to become a Jedi. He had first told his old allies about his turning Lord Scar out of them all was most displeased. They had begun fighting and after a while of fighting they had become mutual allies again. When he told Ethan he didn't care at all, this shocked Baniss but he did not question it. After a while of being a jedi he soon fell in love with Zam. He knew this was not the Jedi way, but he did not care. and when he was going to admit his feelings to her, Zam's sister had stoped him and had a talk with Baniss. Her sister had told Baniss to wait, she even told him Zam's back story. Knighthood Baniss's reinstated Master, Noahreed, had trained Baniss to where he couldn't lose in dueling. Baniss was allowed to go through the Jedi trials and passed them with ease. He became a Knight. The beginning of the Clone Wars. As conflicts drew nearer with the Trade Federation and the senate as a whole, Grand Master Yoda ordered most of the Jedi Order to Geonosis to rescue Senator Padme Amidala, Anakin Skywalker, and Master Obi Wan Kenobi. Baniss was looking forward to seeing Obi Wan and Anakin from all the times he had in the temple. Yoda had informed the Jedi that he would be late in the fight, he would be gathering reinforcements from a cloning facility on the planet called Kamino. Baniss understood his role and the breifing had begun, he was to wait untill Master Windu gave the order or signal to begin the rescue. Baniss got in his starfighter and began to fly to Geonosis, when he arrived he rendezvoused with the rest of the order and began to head towards a big arena. He slipped into the crowd with his Master and saw Master Windu ignite his purple lightsaber and jump towards the middle of the Arena where three dead animals lay. Baniss ignited his lightsaber and jumped towards the middle along with all the other Jedi, and out came the Trade Federation droids. After a long period of fighting and witnessing the death of many Jedi, the fighting had paused, Master Windu was confronting the traitor Count Dooku, then suddenly a green lazer came from the sky and then three more. It was Master Yoda and his reinforcements. Thus the Battle of Geonosis began, the Grand Republic won later that day The Clone Wars Baniss was unsure about the Clones at first, but then he saw how loyal they were to him, suddenly they became some of his greatest friends. One of these friends was CT-5823 or 'Crit' as he and the rest of the Clones would call him. Captain Crit was unlike any of the other clones, he was smart and he knew where to hit the droids exactly for them to go down in one shot. He used a DC-17 blaster rifle with two DC pistols at his side. Baniss was second in command of the 2035th Clone Battalion.Category:Male Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Pilot Category:Jedi General Category:Jedi Ace Category:Elite Duelist Category:Blademaster Category:Champion Racer Category:Republic Category:Master Builder Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Ace Pilot Category:Ancient Protectors of Wisdom Category:Old Republic Resurgence Army Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Commander Category:Jedi Leader Category:Slice ion